Winfall
"When the ball drops, just look at the Winfall! Money everywhere, and it all can be yours if you can solve the puzzle. Let's meet our celebrity helpers: from the hit show The Hogan Family, it's Edie McClurg. Edie, say hello to your partner, a youth minister from Valencia, California, Jody Bowser. Next, from D.C. Follies, it's Fred Willard. Fred, say hello to your partner, a contortionist from Orange County, California, Nancy Bark. And now, here's our host, Clint Holmes!" Winfall was an unsold game show pilot in the 1980s. Gameplay Two teams of two (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) faced off against each other in a word puzzle game with big money and a giant pachinko machine. In the first three rounds, a keyword was revealed-- a word appearing in every puzzle. The puzzles were famous phrases, names and/or titles which would have only the initial letters of the other words before, after or around the keyword. Numbers from 1 to a maximum of 8 were placed at the top of the board; they represented how many puzzles the staff came up with using the revealed keyword. On a team's turn, the contestant picked a number and a ball behind that number would drop down the board and end up into one of five slots. As the ball went down, a dollar total increased by virtue of the ball hitting the pegs. Two pegs deducted money from the total and one peg added more money to the total. For the five end slots, two spaces allowed the team in control to play the puzzle, one passed control to their opponents and two others not only kept control and played the puzzle, but also doubled the value. The final dollar total was then given to that team to play for. The puzzle was then revealed and they had 7 seconds to solve. If they managed to solve the puzzle, they could choose to bank the money and pass control to their opponents or risk it and play on and try to add more money. This process was the same for three rounds. Final Round In the final round, the contestants now decided in secret how much money of their current dollar total they wanted to play for on each of the six final puzzles. Once their bets were placed, all four contestants put their headsets on so that they couldn't hear their opponents' answers. Now the teams took turns solving the same puzzles with one team being isolated when it was not their turn. Successful solves added the wager, but failures deducted the wager. Should one team go bust and have no more money, they automatically lost and the opposing team won the game. But if both teams finished with money in their banks, then the player with the most money was the champion. Only the winner got to keep the cash. Rating YouTube Links Clips of the pilot Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots Category:Celebrity Category:Puzzle Category:Gambling Category:CBS shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Merv Griffin Enterprises Category:Sony Pictures Television